The present invention relates to a liquid-crystalline composition of matter comprising as components,
A) at least one compound of the formula I
Z1xe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y3xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94Y4xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83I,
xe2x80x83where the variables, independently of one another, have the following meanings:
Z1 and Z2 are each a reactive group,
Y1 to Y4 are each a linking unit,
A1 and A2 are each a spacer, and
M is a mesogenic group,
B) at least one reactive compound selected from the group consisting of the subgroups
b1) vinyl or allyl ethers,
b2) vinyl or allyl esters of saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acids,
b3) methacrylic or acrylic esters of monofunctional or polyfunctional alcohols,
b4) polyester (meth)acrylates,
b5) vinylaromatics or vinylheteroaromatics, and
b6) compounds of the general formula II
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II,
in which R1 and R2 are as defined in detail in the description, and
C) if desired, further additives.
The present invention further relates to the use of the compositions of matter of the invention for producing optical components, for printing or coating substrates, for producing dispersions and emulsions, films and pigments.
The present invention further relates to optical components, printed or coated substrates, dispersions and emulsions, films and pigments which have been produced using the compositions of matter according to the invention.
The preparation of cholesteric liquid-crystal mixtures usually involves using a liquid-crystalline (nematic) base material and one or more optically active dopants.
Despite process optimizations, including the selection of suitable and inexpensive raw materials, the preparation of liquid-crystalline base materials remains generally complicated and costly. The same applies, usually to a far greater extent, to the preparation of chiral dopants, typically involving the use of enantiomerically poor starting materials and possibly requiring a costly post-purification of the raw product obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide modified liquid-crystalline base materials, if desired in a mixture with chiral dopants, which base materials can be prepared more economically and whose optical properties are at least as good as or even better than the unmodified base materials.
We have found that, surprisingly, this object is achieved by liquid-crystalline compositions of matter obtained by mixing the liquid-crystalline (doped or undoped) base materials with the polymerizable compounds of the subgroups b1) to b6) mentioned at the beginning.
The present invention therefore provides a liquid-crystalline composition of matter comprising, as components,
A) at least one compound of the formula I
xe2x80x83Z1xe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Y3xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94Y4xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83I,
xe2x80x83where the variables, independently of one another, have the following meanings:
Z1 and Z2 are each a reactive group,
Y1 to Y4 are each a chemical single bond, oxygen, sulfur, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94,
R is hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
A1 and A2 are each a spacer having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, in which the carbon chain may be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by methyl, fluorine, chlorine or bromine and/or interrupted by ether oxygen, thioether sulfur or non-adjacent imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups, and
M is a mesogenic group,
B) at least one reactive compound selected from the group consisting of the subgroups
b1) vinyl or allyl ethers,
b2) vinyl or allyl esters of saturated or unsaturated carboxylic acids,
b3) methacrylic or acrylic esters of monofunctional or polyfunctional alcohols,
b4) polyester (meth)acrylates,
b5) vinylaromatics or vinylheteroaromatics, and
b6) compounds of the general formula II
CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83II,
where: 
R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or, together R3, a saturated or unsaturated C3-, C4- or C5-alkylene bridge, in which up to two CH2 groups may be replaced by NH, N(C1-C4-alkyl), N(C6-C10-aryl) or oxygen and up to two CH groups may be replaced by N, and
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or a radical which, together with R2, forms a saturated or unsaturated C3-, C4- or C5-alkylene bridge, in which up to two CH2 groups may be replaced by NH, N(C1-C4-alkyl), N(C6-C10-aryl) or oxygen and up to two CH groups may be replaced by N, and
C) if desired, further additives.
Suitable spacers A1 and A2 are all groups known for this purpose to a person skilled in the art. The spacers usually contain one to 30, preferably one to 12, particularly preferably one to six, carbon atoms and consist in particular of linear aliphatic groups. The carbon chain may be monosubstituted or polysubstituted by methyl, fluorine, chlorine or bromine and/or interrupted by ether oxygen, thioeher sulfur or non-adjacent imino or C1-C4-alkylimino groups.
Examples of representative spacers are:
xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)vCH2CH2xe2x80x94, 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2SCH2CH2,
xe2x80x94CH2CH2NHCH2CH2xe2x80x94,

where u is 1 to 30, preferably 1 to 12, v is 1 to 14, preferably 1 to 5, and w is 1 to 9, preferably 1 to 3.
Preferred spacers are ethylene, propylene, n-butylene, n-pentylene and n-hexylene.
Mesogenic groups M can be all suitable mesogenic groups known to a person skilled in the art.
Particularly suitable mesogenic groups are those of the formula Ia
(xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Y5)rxe2x80x94Txe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ia
where
T at each occurrence is a divalent, saturated or unsaturated carbocyclic or heterocyclic radical
Y5 is a chemical single bond, oxygen, sulfur, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x94 and
r is 0, 1, 2 or 3, where, if r greater than 0, both T and Y5 can be identical or different at each occurrence.
The radicals T may be ring systems which are substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, hydroxyl, formyl, nitro, C1-C20-alkyl, C1-C20-alkoxy, C1-C20-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C20-monoalkylaminocarbonyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C20-alkylcarbonylamino. Preferred radicals T are: 
Examples of mesogenic groups M are: 
Further possible mesogenic groups M correspond to the following formulae: 
In accordance with the above examples for possible radicals T, the (unsubstituted) mesogenic groups shown above may of course be substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, hydroxyl, formyl, nitro, C1-C20-alkyl, C1-C20-alkoxy, C1xe2x80x94C20-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C20-monoalkylcarbonyl, C1-C20-alkylcarbonyl, C1xe2x80x94C20-alkylcarbonyloxy or C1-C20-alkylcarbonylamino. Preferred substituents are in particular short-chain aliphatic radicals, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl and alkoxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylcarbonylamino and monoalkylaminocarbonyl radicals which contain these alkyl groups.
Example of reactive groups Z1 and Z2 are: 
where the radicals R4 to R6 can be identical or different and are each hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl or tert-butyl. In the case of the maleimido group and the groups xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90S, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N, xe2x80x94COOH, and xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94NH2, the linking units Y1 and/or Y2 represent a chemical single bond.
Of the reactive groups, the cyanates can spontaneously trimerize to cyanurates. The other groups mentioned require further compounds (of the formula I or other auxiliary compounds) containing complementary reactive groups for polymerization. Thus, for example, isocyanates can polymerize with alcohols to give urethanes and with amines to give urea derivatives. Thiiranes and aziridines behave similarly. Carboxyl groups can be condensed to give polyesters and polyamides. The maleimido group is particularly suitable for free-radical copolymerization with olefinic compounds, for example styrene, or compounds comprising styrene structural elements.
The reactive groups may, together with the corresponding complementary reactive groups, be present in a single compound of the formula I (so that this compound may potentially polymerize with itself) or in an additional compound of the formula I. Alternatively, these reactive groups may, together with the corresponding complementary reactive groups, be present in a single auxiliary compound or in further auxiliary compounds of this type not according to formula I. Examples of the latter are polyhydric (amino) alcohols which can react with possible isocyanate groups of a compound of the formula I.
Particularly suitable reactive groups are 1-methylvinyl and vinyl, and in particular, together with Y1 or Y2 being xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, methacrylate and acrylate.
Particularly preferred compounds of the formula I have the following structure
Zxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(xe2x80x94Txe2x80x2xe2x80x94Y5xe2x80x2)rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Txe2x80x2
xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Zxe2x80x2, 
where uxe2x80x2 has identical values of 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6,
Zxe2x80x2 represents identical radicals 1-methylvinyl or vinyl
Txe2x80x2 is unsubstituted or C1-C20-alkyl-substituted 1,4-phenylene and
Y5xe2x80x2 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
rxe2x80x2 is 1 or 2, the radicals Txe2x80x2 being identical or different.
Particularly the mesogenic groups (xe2x80x94Txe2x80x2xe2x80x94Y5xe2x80x2)rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94Txe2x80x2xe2x80x94 are the following groups: 
where j is 0 or 1.
Reactive compounds of subgroup b1) include vinyl or allyl ethers of monofunctional alcohols, for example of lauryl, myristyl, palmityl or stearyl alcohol, but also divinyl or diallyl ethers of bifunctional alcohols, such as ethylene glycol and butane-1,4-diol.
Reactive compounds of subgroup b2) include vinyl or ally esters of carboxylic acids, such as lauric, myristic, palmitic or stearic acid, or of dicarboxylic acids, such as succinic acid and adipic acid.
Reactive compounds of subgroup b3) include methacrylic or acrylic esters of monofunctional or polyfunctional alcohols, in particular those which other than the hydroxyl group(s) contain no other functional groups, or only ether groups if any. Examples of such alcohols are bifunctional alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, and their more highly condensed counterparts, such as diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, tripropylene glycol etc., butanediol, pentanediol, hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, alkoxylated phenolic compounds, such as ethoxylated or propoxylated bisphenols, cyclohexanedimethanol, alcohols having a functionality of three or more, such as glycerol, trimethylolpropane, butanetriol, trimethylolethane, pentaerythritol, ditrimethylolpropane, dipentaerythritol, sorbitol, mannitol, and the corresponding alkoxylated alcohols, in particular ethoxylated and propoxylated alcohols. This subgroup further includes (meth)acrylic esters of unsaturated alcohols, such as tricyclodecenyl alcohol, i.e. esters of the following structure (also known as dihydrodicyclopentadienyl acrylate) 
and acrylic, methacrylic and cyanoacrylic esters of allyl alcohol.
The polyester (meth)acrylates of subgroup b4) are (meth)acrylic esters of polyesterols. Polyesterols are compounds resulting from esterifying polycarboxylic acids with polyols. The starting materials for such hydroxyl-containing polyesters are known to the person skilled in the art. Suitable carboxylic acids are succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, sebacic acid, o-phthalic acid and isomers thereof, and hydrogenation products and esterifiable or transesterifiable derivatives thereof, such as anhydrides or dialkyl esters, and suitable polyols are the alcohols mentioned in subgroup b3), preferably ethylene glycol, 1,2- and 1,3-propylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, cyclohexanedimethanol and polyglycols of the ethylene glycol and propylene glycol type.
Subgroup b5) includes, for example, 9-vinylcarbazole, styrene, xcex1-methylstyrene, isomers and (industrially produced) isomer mixtures of nitrostyrene, styrenesulfonic acid, vinyltoluene, divinylbenzene, vinylaniline and vinylphenol. This subgroup furthermore comprises isomers and (industrially produced) isomer mixtures of vinylpyridine or methylvinylpyridine. In particular, 2- and 4-vinylpyridine and 2-methyl-5-vinylpyridine are industrially significant. Another representative of this subgroup is triallyl cyanurate.
b6) includes, for example, N-vinylformamide, N-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone and N-vinyl-xcex5-caprolactam. In accordance with formula II, R1 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R3 in all compounds. In the former compound, R3 and R2 are each hydrogen, whereas in the latter two compounds R3 forms together with R2 a saturated C3- or C5-alkylene bridge.
The component B used preferably comprises at least one compound selected from the group consisting of the subgroups b3), b5) and b6), particularly preferably selected from the group consisting of the subgroups b5) and b6).
Particular examples are styrene, N-vinylformamide, 2- and 4-vinylpyridine and 2- and 4-divinylbenzene.
The reactive compounds (component B) are usually employed in a proportion of about 0.5 to 30.0, in particular 4.0 to 20, % by weight, based on the total weight of components A), B) and, if present, C) of the liquid-crystalline composition of matter. It should be noted that these limits are merely indicative. It is important that no phase separation occurs, i.e. a homogeneous liquid-crystailine phase is present. The phase boundaries can usually be determined by simple preliminary experiments.
Component A) of preferred liquid-crystalline compositions of matter comprises at least one compound of formula I where Z1 and/or Z2 are photopolymerizable groups. Particularly suitable are, as mentioned above, 1-methylvinyl and vinyl and, together with Y1 or Y2 representing xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, methacrylate and acrylate as Z1xe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Y2xe2x80x94Z2. These compositions of matter particularly preferably comprise, as further additive (component C)), at least one photoinitiator.
Such photoinitiators are commercially available, for example, under the tradenames Lucirin(copyright) (from BASF Aktiengesellschaft, Ludwigshafen, Germany), Irgacure(copyright) and Darocure(copyright) (both from Ciba Specialty Chemicals). Preference is given to using the initiators Lucirin(copyright) TPO, Irgacure(copyright) 184, Irgacure(copyright) 369, Irgacure(copyright) 907 and Darocure(copyright) 1173.
The photoinitiator(s) is(are) usually employed in a proportion of about 0.5 to 5.0% by weight, based on the total weight of components A), B) and C) of the composition of matter according to the invention.
Further preferred compositions of matter furthermore comprise at least one chiral compound as component C).
In particular, these chiral compounds correspond to the general formulae Ib to Ie
(Z3xe2x80x94Y6xe2x80x94)nXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ib,
(Z3xe2x80x94Y6xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Y7xe2x80x94)nXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ic,
(Z3xe2x80x94Y6xe2x80x94)nXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Id,
(Z3xe2x80x94Y6xe2x80x94A3xe2x80x94Y7xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94Y8xe2x80x94)nXxe2x80x83xe2x80x83Ie,
where the variables Z3 are reactive groups, Y6 to Y8 are linking units, A3 are spacers and M are mesogenic groups and which have the same general meaning as the variables Z1 and Z2, Y1 to Y5, A1 and A2 and M in the formulae I and Ia. n is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6 and X is the corresponding n-valent chiral radical. The n groups attached to the chiral radical X may be identical or different.
Possible radicals X are, for example: 
where
L is R, RO, COOR, OCOR, CONHR or NHCOR, halogen, in particular fluorine, chlorine or bromine, and R is C1-C4-alkyl, for example methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, i-butyl or tert-butyl.
X is particularly preferably: 
Chiral compounds containing these and further suitable chiral radicals X are mentioned, for example, in WO 95/16007, DE-A 1 95 20 660, DE-A 195 20 704, DE 198 43 724 and the earlier German Patent Application 100 13 507.2.
Particularly preferred chiral compounds have the structure shown below, in analogy with the above formula Ie:
[Z3xe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Y7xe2x80x2xe2x80x94(xe2x80x94Txe2x80x3xe2x80x94Y5xe2x80x3)rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Txe2x80x3xe2x80x94Y8xe2x80x2xe2x80x94]2X,
where uxe2x80x3 has the identical values of 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6,
Z3xe2x80x2 represents identical radicals 1-methylvinyl or vinyl
Y7xe2x80x2 represents identical oxygen or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 linking units
Y8xe2x80x2 represents identical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 linking units,
Txe2x80x3 represents unsubstituted or C1-C20-alkyl-substituted 1,4-phenylene and
Y5xe2x80x3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,
rxe2x80x3 has values of 0 or 1, the radicals Txe2x80x3 being identical or different for rxe2x80x3 equals 1, and
X in particular represents the groups mentioned above: 
The mesogenic group (xe2x80x94Txe2x80x3xe2x80x94Y5xe2x80x3)rxe2x80x3xe2x80x94Txe2x80x3xe2x80x94 is in particular one of the following groups: 
where jxe2x80x2 and jxe2x80x3 are each 0 or 1.
The present invention provides the use of compositions of matter of the invention for producing optical components, such as polarizers or filters.
The present invention furthermore provides such optical components which have been obtained using the compositions of matter of the invention.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of compositions of matter of the invention for printing or coating substrates. In this case, component C) may comprise further additives in addition to the above mentioned photoinitiators and chiral compounds. Suitable additives include additives selected from the group consisting of diluents, antifoams and deaerators, lubricants and flow auxiliaries, thermally curing or radiation-curing auxiliaries, substrate wetting auxiliaries, wetting and dispersion auxiliaries, hydrophobizing agents, adhesion promoters and auxiliaries for improving the scratch resistance, dyes and pigments and additives selected from the group consisting of light, heat and/or oxidation stabilizers. The chemophysical nature of these additives is described in detail in the prior German application 199 05 394.4. Accordingly, as described in the prior German application 199 05 394.4, the compositions of matter of the present application can be used as printing or coating compositions for substrates.
The present invention furthermore provides printed or coated substrates which have been produced using the compositions of matter of the invention, if desired in admixture with the above mentioned additives as component C).
Examples of such substrates are paper and cardboard products, for example for carrier bags, magazines, brochures, gift wrappings and packaging materials for consumables, food products and luxury products, sheets, for example for decorative or non-decorative packaging, textiles of any kind and leather.
Other substrates are (consumer) electronic products, such as MC, MD, DVD and video recorders, televisions, radios, telephones/mobile phones etc. and electronic data processing equipment, products from the leisure, sports, domestic and games sector, for example bicycles, children""s vehicles, skis, snowboards and surfboards, in-line skates, rollerskates and ice-skates and domestic appliances. Such substrates furthermore include writing utensils and spectacle frames, for example.
Other substrates are surfaces encountered in the construction sector, such as building walls or windowpanes. In the latter case, a functional effect may be desired in addition to a decorative effect. Thus, it is possible to produce multilayers on the window material whose individual layers have different chemicophysical properties. If, for example, layers of the inventive compositions of matter doped with chiral compounds and having opposite helical twist (by use of enantiomeric chiral compounds as dopant/component C)) or individual layers of doped liquid-crystalline compositions of matter having the same helical twist but different pitch and thus different reflection properties (by using different concentrations of dopant//component C)) are applied and crosslinked, specific wavelengths or wavelength ranges of the light spectrum can be reflected in a controlled manner. In this way it is possible, for example, to provide a window coating which is IR or UV-reflective. For this aspect of the compositions of matter of the invention, in particular heat-insulating coatings, reference is made to German Offenlegungsschrift 197 45 647.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of the compositions of matter of the invention for producing dispersions and emulsions, which are preferably water-based. For the preparation of such dispersions and emulsions, reference is made to WO 96/02597 and WO 98/47979 which describe the preparation of dispersions and emulsions using liquid-crystalline materials.
Accordingly, the present invention provides such dispersions and emulsions which have been produced using the compositions of matter of the invention. These dispersions and emulsions can likewise be used for printing and coating substrates as described above by way of example.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of the compositions of matter of the invention for producing films. For the purposes of the present invention, such films are in particular self-supporting layers as obtained by polymerizing the compositions of matter. These films may be on substrates or backings such that films can easily be removed and transferred to other substrates or backings for permanent adhesion by appropriate measures. Such films can be used, for example, in film coating and laminating processes.
Accordingly, the present invention furthermore provides such films which have been produced using the compositions of matter of the invention.
The present invention furthermore provides the use of the compositions of matter or the invention for producing pigments.
The production of such pigments is known and described in detail in WO 99/11733, for example. Furthermore, it is also possible to produce pigments of predefined shape and size by using printing methods or by means of nets with gaps in which the liquid-crystalline composition is placed. The compositions are then polymerized or condensed followed by removal from the substrate or net. These procedures are described in detail in WO 96/02597, WO 97/27251, WO 97/27252 and EP 0 931 110.
These pigments may be single-layered (homogeneous) or multilayered. However, the latter pigments can usually only be obtained if coating processes are utilized in which a plurality of layers are formed successively on top of one another followed by a final mechanical communication.
Accordingly, the present invention also provides pigments which have been produced from compositions of matter of the invention.